Elevator (VLR)
|items = Handle (Red) Handle (Blue) Handle (Green) Handle (Yellow) Fire extinguisher key Triangular tip Square tip Pentagonal tip Hexagonal tip Triangular Socket Wrench Square Socket Wrench Pentangonal Socket Wrench Hexagonal Socket Wrench Poster In The Elevator Green memory card Blue memory card Red memory card Key found in safe |minigames = Elevator Buttons Block Maze |links =Floor A Warehouse A }} The Elevator is the first escape room in Virtue's Last Reward. It is one of 6 elevators in Warehouse A and actually serve as Ambidex Rooms later in the game. Sigma and Phi wake up here at the beginning of the game. Layout The Elevator is a small, cramped room. It has several notable features, including a touch screen machine that Sigma calls an ATM, a small, gray safe with a keypad on it, three sets of elevator buttons located on the left and right walls, and the main elevator panel. Other objects of interest include a poster with babies and seniors on it and a fire extinguisher. Finally, there are railings on the side walls, each with a different color on the end of it, and a hatch on the ceiling. When the players play the AB game, the "ATM" machine is used to select and register votes of "Ally" or "Betray" from each of the pairs and solos. Story Sigma wakes up on the elevator floor in pain, as memories flood his brain. Sigma shakes it off and looks around the room, coming to the conclusion that he is inside of an elevator. A girl in the opposite corner that he didn't notice earlier suddenly points out that that is an obvious fact. He tries questioning her about where they were and why they were there, but she doesn't seem interested in disclosing information. She gets up and he asks her for her name. She replies "Sigma" and he is shocked at how she knows his name, as they have never met before. She tells him that "she just knows it". They then look down on their wrists and see a digital watch, its display showing "3" and "Pair" in the color red. It seems to be electronically locked, and there is no way to get it off. A Talk With A Rabbit As Sigma and the mysterious girl are talking, a rabbit calls out to them from a monitor embedded in the elevator button panel. The rabbit, an AI calling himself Zero III, tells the two that they were brought there for a game called the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. He refuses to elaborate on that and leaves, telling them that the elevator is going to drop in a few minutes, killing them if they don't escape. Realizing that they are in danger, Sigma and the girl begin looking for a way out. The Mysterious Girl After Sigma and the girl manage to solve all of the puzzles and open the hatch in the ceiling, they find it is too high for them to reach. Sigma suggests she climbs on his shoulders, but after telling her that he wants to get his face sandwiched between her thighs, she's disgusted and rejects the idea. She comes up with another plan and forces him to kneel. To Sigma's surprise, she steps up on his back and jumps all the way up to the opening in the ceiling. She reaches out her hand to pull Sigma up and reveals her name as Phi. They get up on the top of the elevator and discover that the elevator was never going to fall in the first place and that they are inside of a warehouse. AB Room: Past Sigma and Phi time jump back to the elevator on the route to Phi END after Akane asks them to save her from Dio. Their consciousnesses jump back to their bodies at the beginning of the game, and they find that they are there several hours before Dio kills Akane. Sigma, confused at first, regains his memories and quickly escapes from the elevator with Phi. They get on top of the elevator and see Dio closing in on Akane, about to kill her. Phi quickly dashes across the top of the elevators and lands a powerful jump kick on Dio's head, knocking him out. Akane thanks her and tells them why she allowed Dio kill her. She explains that death was necessary to get them to time jump. She also tells them that they were forced to play the AB Game to increase their ability to retain memories with each time jump. She then orders Zero III to unlock her bracelet and she puts it on Dio's wrist. This was to recreate the same history that they remember. With time running out before they jump back, Akane quickly ties a key around Sigma's left leg, and gives him a hint to where the key goes. Soon after, the two jump back before they had the chance to ask more questions and Akane puts on K's armor, stashing Kyle in the treatment pod in the B. Garden. Items Found Items Handles (Red/Blue/Green/Yellow) Handle (Yellow).png Handle (Blue).png Handle (Green).png Handle (Red).png These handles are found on the ends of the railings on the left and right walls of the elevator. They are simple screwdrivers, without a tip. They appear to be part of a wrench. Yellow:Combines with Triangular tip to form Triangular Socket Wrench Blue:Combines with Square Tip to form Square Socket Wrench Green:Combines with Pentagonal Tip to form Pentagonal Socket Wrench Red:Combines with Hexagonal tip to form Hexagonal Socket Wrench Fire Extinguisher Pin This pin is found on the handle of the fire extinguisher in the corner of the elevator. The top part of it is yellow, while the bottom, metal part is starting to rust. It doubles as a key and opens the fire extinguisher box. Tips (Triangular/Square/Pentagonal/Hexagonal) TriangularTip.Elevator.jpg SquareTip.Elevator.jpg PentagonalTip.Elevator.jpg HexagonalTip.Elevator.jpg These tips are found in the fire extinguisher box in the opposite corner from the fire extinguisher pin. They come in four shapes (Triangle, Square, Pentagonal, and Hexagonal) and attach to the bottom of the corresponding handles listed below. Triangular:Combines with Yellow handle to form Triangular Socket Wrench Square:Combines with Blue handle to form Square Socket Wrench Pentagonal:Combines with Green handle to form Pentagonal Socket Wrench Hexagonal:Combines with Red handle to form Hexagonal Socket Wrench Green Memory Card The Green Memory Card is found in the bottom slot of the box after the Block Maze minigame is completed. It is placed in the green slot in the large machine to turn on the screen. Red Memory Card The Red Memory Card appears after the '3' button below the rabbit icon on the elevator control panel is pressed. It is placed in the red slot in the large machine to display the escape password, provided that the green memory card is already inside. Blue Memory Card The Blue Memory Card appears after the '0' button below the rabbit icon on the elevator control panel is pressed. It is placed in the blue slot in the large machine to display the file password, provided that the green memory card is already inside. Combined Items Socket Wrenches (Triangular/Square/Pentagonal/Hexagonal) TriangularSocketWrench.Elevator.jpg TriangularWrenchCombo.Elevator.jpg SquareSocketWrench.Elevator.jpg SquareWrenchCombo.Elevator.jpg PentagonalSocketWrench.Elevator.jpg PentagonalWrenchComb.Elevator.jpg HexagonalSocketWrench.Elevator.jpg HexagonalWrenchCombo.Elevator.jpg These wrenches are used to unscrew the bolts off of the air duct cover. Each color has a different shaped tip that goes with it. (Triangular Tip=Yellow, Square Tip=Blue, Pentagonal Tip=Green, and Hexagonal Tip=Red) Behind the duct cover is a sliding puzzle... Minigames Block Maze This minigame requires the player to move the green square to the hole in the bottom of the device. The red squares can serve as walls to stop the green square from going into a corner. The trick of this minigame is to use the walls to reach the hole by lining up the green square with the hole. This minigame is more difficult on the 3DS version, because of the gyro controls. It is easier to use the d-pad on the system. Completing this minigame awards you with a red memory card. Trivia *This is one of only three escape rooms where only one person helps Sigma solve the puzzles. *It is the only escape room in the game that is required to be completed twice in order to finish the game. Humorous Quotes *Examine the "Zero III" picture on the elevator panel. *# *After examining the "Baby" picture on the elevator panel on "EASY" mode. *# *Examine the elevator doors a second time on "EASY" mode. *# Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:Game mechanics Category:VLR Locations Category:Floor A